


Qudditch Calendar - May

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Quidditch Calendar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Digital Art, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fundraisers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Modeling, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Post war Harry and his group of friends decide to find a large group of previous Hogwarts quidditch players to post for a quidditch calendar in hopes of raising money to rebuild the Hogwarts pitch! Of course everyone is going to enjoy a different month for a different reason. Or is it the same reason? What do we have for May?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: Quidditch Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722376
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Qudditch Calendar - May

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I liked writing this more than I care to admit (don't tell drarry). As always straight up shameless word porn -shrug- at least for me. I'm not sure Draco feels so shameless LOL
> 
> Second drabble for my Quidditch Calendar series! One shot/drabble per month featuring a different pairing! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was just the spark of an idea from seeing a piece of Cormac fan art. Thanks to KoraKunkel and SonnenFlower for giving me more ideas/suggestions for the whole thing!  
> I plan to have a bunch of fan art made to go along with each. This pairing was done with storiesbynessie in mind with her Dron love.

**XXXXXXX**

The grey ceiling high curtains were drawn shut, completely blacking out the bright sun even during midday. It caused his large room to take on the more muted yellow glow from the flames in front of him. The fireplace was the entire length of his leather couch to make sure everywhere he sat there would be equal in warmth. Not that he had guests over but he often liked to lay on it like he did now. Especially when deep in thought.

A privilege to his father being in Azkaban and him being of age meant that he was Lord of Malfoy Manor. His mother spoke to him rarely, and only when absolutely necessary, once he had testified against his father. She only resided at the Manor on house arrest because the Ministry had yet to grant her the option of moving to France to live in exile. Draco figured they would at the three year mark of her sentencing if there was continued good behavior.

For now he simply spent the majority of his time in his room or the west wing in general. Enjoying what he could of the numerous rooms the generous wing provided until he could move out or his mother was no longer within the Manor. He didn’t leave often, mostly due to slight anxiety on how his presence in a place such as Diagon alley would be accepted so soon after the war. The response to the Prophet article discussing his trial and pardoning, thanks to Potter’s testimony, had mostly been positive but still anxiety was there. So instead for now he enjoyed whatever his house elves would fetch for him from the outside world. Which was practically anything.

One thing Draco had specifically asked them to pick up was a copy of the Quidditch Calendar as soon as it came out. It was a fundraiser for the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch and supplies that were all destroyed to unrepairable shambles during the Battle of Hogwarts. When he had received an owl for Granger asking for his participation it had been more than a complete shock. At first he had taken it as a joke, but another letter came along a few days later along with one from Potter himself encouraging him to be a part of it which he had hardly believed. Apparently they wanted to represent all houses, and weirdly enough Potter complimented his seeker skills.

Curiosity is what had finally gotten him to attend the scheduled time the next week after agreeing. One Ginny Weasley, Granger, and some bloke with a camera had been the only people at the private pitch he had been directed to. He didn’t talk or ask much of anything, and he merely did as he was instructed. Posing over and over again with a fancy new broom they shoved at him, in some quidditch gear along with Slytherin robes they had transfigured. For some reason it didn’t surprise him that it was the She Weasel directing him around and putting him into positions that were down right sexually suggestive most of the time.

It only took two stiff poses, a snap from the witches that he wasn’t doing it right, and encouragement from the photographer for him to really get into the mood. In the end he had quite enjoyed the modeling like experience. He had seen how a few of the photos turned out, but he didn’t know which one they had decided to go with. Actually he hadn’t known much more about anything or anyone else who may have been involved.

All he knew was that he was the month of June and when the calendar came out. There were obvious people that would no doubt be in it. Potter, Weasley, the She Weasel, probably the Weasley twins. Their photo shoots had all been at different times though so he hadn’t known until he finally got his hands on it.

Draco pushed down his pants and relaxed his grip on the calendar that he had been staring at for the last 10 minutes. There were many exciting pictures in it and he hadn’t been able to control getting hard flipping through them all. Watching and studying the way each one moved. The one of himself had been seductive enough and he felt smug about how good he looked, but he hadn't expected such sexually potent poses from the others as well. The twins had been mischeivious looking, Graham down right rougedly like he knew ladies would fawn over him, Potter was just fucking intense, and all the witches were alluring as well.

There was something about Weasleys picture though that had him gripping his cock allowing little strokes trying to resist the urge to let loose and find relief. Draco cursed himself as he did it though. It felt wrong. Wrong on so many levels as he fondled and pulled on his ballsack to try and ease the arousal another way. It wasn’t the fact Weasley was a bloke. He had known he loved blokes far more than women and he since 4th year. No, the problem was that the bloke was Ron Weasley.

Taking his stiff cock back in his hand he lifted the calendar and flipped the top back to reveal the month of May. The place where his fingers had been marking the spot as he debated his desired actions. The picture was just too tempting though to turn away. Ron Weasley's picture was eye capturing in a way he had never expected. His eyes were glued to the Gryffindor as he moved causing Draco to instinctively move his hand in time with it as he started to wank with a little resistance. It was only about a 5 second clip but still it felt naughty when he slid his hand up and down his smooth shaft.

The redhead was on a new broom, identical to the one that he had used, up in the air. Maroon robe billowing behind him in a strong enough breeze to keep it constantly at distance from his body. He still had his jersey sporting the number 2 on, but his undershirt was off creating a unique form of sexual excitement. Draco bit his lips together in temptation as he smeared the leaking precum all over his swollen head with his thumb. The She Weasel had to have chosen his poses as well because the combination of quidditch gear and clothing left on him compared with what was left off was made for orgasms.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50290030281/in/dateposted-public/)

Scars covered Weasleys arms on the visible skin he could see between the arm braces and his shoulder pads. He wondered what they would look like with an added shine of sweat. His arms weren't thin and they weren't exactly muscular, but they held just enough strength Draco knew the redhead would be able to pin him easily. 

Draco's cock twitched eagerly in his hand and he caved when Weasley’s eyes met his. Wanking himself with a serious interest at last. The chest plate gripped the man’s upper body to define his form just right. He wasn't lean. Instead he was filled out nicely in the way a young auror should be. Beating his head on the arm of the couch the blond tried to disperse the thoughts of rubbing his hands all over the Gryffindors body but they wouldn’t fade.

Weasley wasn’t close enough to the camera to count every freckle he knew the redhead had, especially in his house colors. Instead he sported a tan illusion between the combination from his robe, jersey, freckles, and then his flaming red hair that moved lightly with the breeze. Free from the keepers cap normally worn. It wasn't long hair, but it hung down slightly onto his forehead.

The worst part of the whole damn picture in his opinion though was the Weasel’s hands. His bloody large hands that Draco horribly wished were doing unspeakable things. The man's left one held onto the shiny dark chestnut broom handle. Totally reasonable and expected. Except instead of out in front of him he had it literally up against his crotch. Nestling his wrist into the v of his quidditch trousers, causing a very impressive bulge to be shown off by the accent of his forearm pushing against it and the top of his wrist pushing up.

Draco moaned wondering what the Gryffindor was really packing down there and he began stroking his aching cock faster and faster wondering. Ron was a tall fit bloke. He bet whatever was down there was more than an arse full and he couldn’t help imagining the man just taking out his cock right there in the picture, up in the air on his broom. Releasing it from what was clearly a tight space and wanking confidently like he appeared to be.

Weasleys right hand…..Draco couldn’t tell if it was better or worse. It was the real factor that made the picture all that more cum worthy, causing a tight build to shiver through his body. It would move up slowly from his left side, to slide into his loose red hair, holding onto the back top of his head what looked like tightly.

While Ron started off in a standard sitting position, minus the showcasing of what was between his legs of course, he would eye the camera seductively. Blue eyes sparkling as he wore a serious and otherwise flat expression. Then he would turn his head and torso both with the hand in his hair in slow motion to his right. His eyes flickering down for two seconds exactly before eyeing the camera from the side again. 

When he made contact with those twinkling eyes again he almost came right then, but instead he quickly flicked his own eyes down to the man's bulge. Skating his upper body imaging everything under the sun and back down again. He whimpered, his balls tightening painfully to his imagination. Feeling so naughty for touching himself to the redhead made it all the more exciting. 

Why was the picture so bloody hot and why was his cock pleased with Weasley the most out of all the others? It had to be the position. Or maybe his expression. Or his form. Bloody hell it was everything offered in those short 5 seconds. Did he want to fuck the redhead? Did he want the Weasel to pound into his arse? Did he want the bloke to fuck his face until he was choking on so much dick that he had to hold onto the Gryffindors thighs for life?

Draco pumped himself desperately to the ideas and feelings that had his skin tingling like fire as it pushed him over the edge. Panting with a silent drop of his jaw as he watched himself cumming. Spurting white cream onto his lower stomach and it spilling down onto his fist as he continued tugging on his cock desperately. Only managing to dart his eyes back and forth between the calendar and his pulsing erection as he lost himself in the moment wanting more and more. He could feel the redhead watching him, judging him, toying with him as the picture repeated itself again and again.

Finally his stroking slowed as his nerves calmed from their explosion and things became extra sensitive leaving him in a state of post orgasmic happiness. Dropping the calendar on his hip in defeat Draco closed his eyes and relaxed against the warm leather. Careless to the amount of cum on his hand, he threw his right forearm over his eyes in tired embarrassment while he caught his breath.

It was the stupid calendar, the stupid Weasel, and his stupid sudden confidence in the picture. The stupid She Weasel and photogtapher for some how capturing all the right angles of the man. The redheads stupid fit and showcased body that had his own stupid betraying cock betraying him. Draco didn't know what to think about getting off to the Gryffindor but one thing was for certain. He felt a physical and emotional mess in need of a shower.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

> Also I created my own group on Facebook for multi ship fanfic and art. Anyone can share their work, ship memes etc. I hope it becomes a good rec place also for lesser known pairings. I'm pretty loose, it's where I share snippets of my chapters sometimes and it's a great place to harass me for more LOL Ultimate Undesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art


End file.
